1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular pole system for receipt and support of a luminaire. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular pole system which includes a wound-in tenon formed from a continuous filament winding process for support of a luminaire thereon.
2. Prior Art
Full length lighting systems usually include an elongated cast iron or other metalized products in pole shape with a tenon placed or attached to the upper end of the elongated pole for receipt of a luminaire or lighting fixture thereon. These full length lighting systems are generally used outdoors where they are either mounted onto concrete bases or embedded into the earth with the lighting fixture attached to the upper end thereof. In the construction of these full length lighting systems, the metal poles receive one end of a tenon in the upper end of the pole and the tenon is provided with an upper portion specifically designed for the attachment of a lighting fixture thereon. The generally accepted method of attaching a luminaire to a pole is to bond a steel sleeve (tenon) of a pre-selected inside diameter over the pole, and then fit the luminaire over the outside of the sleeve.
The luminaire is generally attached with set screws.